Pretty Eyes
by BombellTin
Summary: (Human/humanoid AU) It's funny how time passes. How perspectives can change. How relationships can change. Well, really it's never been funny at all. Ironic, perhaps, is a better word. (Male FT Foxy, Romantic if you squint?)


"You have pretty eyes."

Funtime Foxy blinked rapidly, a little startled by the sudden compliment Funtime Freddy gave him; said man sitting next to him with his elbow propped against the surface to support his head.

Foxy turned to him and cocked a pink eyebrow. Smoothly, he said, "What makes you say that?"

Freddy pursed his lips, lines appeared on his forehead as if to show thought. "I.. I don't know. They just look nice. They're unique."

Foxy made a ' _tsk_ ' sound. "Funtime Chica has magenta eyes. I think that's more unique than amber."

Funtime Freddy looked surprised. "I didn't know they were amber. I thought they were yellow."

The entertainer gave Freddy an amused look. _Yellow_? That's such a... boring color! No way would he allow that to be his eye color. He decided to let that slide, and instead focused on the color of Funtime Freddy's eyes. Blue, sure. But a much more calming shade of blue; it had a hint of gray in there. A blue you could only find mixing a certain amount of other colors. "Your eyes are pretty too."

They were more than pretty, something he couldn't pinpoint at that moment in time. But Funtime Foxy also decided to keep his mouth shut on that one too.

Freddy's cheeks blushed lightly as he grinned. "Thanks!"

That was the end of that conversation. Since it was in the backstage, their break had finished and it was time to perform again.

o.o.o.o

Funtime Foxy loved the stage.

But he also hated it.

It was taunting. Deep down he knew he would never fail. That just wasn't who he was. But as soon as he saw the vast darkness that was untouched by the shining light, there was a string of fear that held onto him as he spoke to the audience.

 _Was_ there an audience? It's been so long since Funtime Foxy actually decided to peer at the faces of the people he was pleasing. Perhaps he was performing for no one.

Well.

There were two people he did 'perform' to. But they couldn't count, they performed as well.

An encouraging whistle brought Funtime Foxy back to reality. For once he peered down. There were no children. No adults, or teenagers. No true audience. But Funtime Freddy and Funtime Chica stood there with bright smiles as they clapped for him.

" _Encore_!" Funtime Chica bellowed in a low voice, an obvious imitation of the fox. She laughed at Funtime Foxy's unamused expression. "But seriously, I loved it!"

"Thanks," Foxy shrugged as Freddy offered his hand to help him down; Foxy gladly took it. He has quite the height difference between the two, being the shortest entertainer in their Funtime group. Jumping from a height like that would sprain his ankles in the very least.

"Are you guys going up?"

"Nah," Freddy shook his head. "Really they just need to see one of us for checking in."

Funtime Foxy hummed, smoothing out his waistcoat. "So we have the rest of the time to ourselves?" Funtime Chica nodded in confirmation, already looking in her pockets for some of her makeup tools.

Funtime Freddy's eyes lit up when he heard that, and grinned as he grabbed Foxy's fingerless-gloved hand. "Oh, oh! That reminds me! Foxy, I need to show you something!"

" _Waitwhat_ -" Funtime Foxy yelped at the sudden strength Freddy displayed as he yanked him farther away from the stage.

Funtime Chica gasped in mock horror as she stomped her boot. "Excuse me! You guys are just going to leave me?! I don't want to be alone!"

"Sorry! But it's Guy's Night!" Freddy grinned, holding onto Foxy's shoulder as the entertainer still wobbled from the sudden force. "Are you a guy?"

Funtime Freddy didn't even wait for a response as he continued pulling Foxy into one of the side rooms of the auditorium.

Chica huffed and muttered in a mocking tone, "It's Guy's Night..!" she made her way to the vents, intending on visiting the other female entertainers. "Then I'll just make my own Ladies Night. _Hey Baby.._!"

o.o.o

Funtime Foxy inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch his breath as his tail flickered furiously. "You didn't have to almost rip my arm off. I'm perfectly fine walking at my accord."

"There's no fun in that!" Funtime Freddy laughed and made his way further into the dim room. Foxy blinked a little, letting his eyes get used to the absent lighting and he followed his partner towards what looked like a miniature box. "Besides, Chica would have followed us if we didn't move quick."

Foxy hummed with a nod, not exactly understanding why Freddy was so adamant on not having Chica here, but didn't comment on it.

"So what did you want to show me?" Foxy balanced on the balls of his feet back and forth, hands clasped behind his back.

"Ah, right! That." Funtime Freddy snapped his fingers, digging lightly into the box until he pulled out a flash of pink and blue and hid them behind his back as he turned to Foxy. "So remember that hand puppet I made a while back?"

"..yeah." Foxy shrugged. He remembered the hand puppet very clearly. There was a time when Freddy was not himself; gloomy, quick to anger, guilty of something. He would not tell anyone why he was like this. Not even Foxy. Then suddenly one day he came into the Funtime auditorium with a blue bunny-styled hand puppet on his right hand. Happy and joyous about his new 'Bonbon'.

To be honest, Funtime Foxy wasn't exactly fond of the thing. It was always...staring. Thinking. Then again, that's most likely just his trust issues acting up. Foxy can't even trust a toy anymore.

" _Well_..." Freddy rolled out his L, before grabbing Foxy's wrist and flipping it over to an open palm, plopping a pink bunny-girl puppet into his hand. "Her name is Bonnet!"

"Oh!" Foxy was genuinely quite surprised by the doll. It was cute, yes. With a small cloth bun placed upon her head, face and clothes the same as Bonbon. The only real difference being little eyelashes by her eyes and everything in a pink palette.

"I, uh... I don't know what to say." Funtime Foxy glanced up at Freddy's excited face and gave a small smile. "Thank you?"

"Yeah, she was pretty easy to make since she had the same patterns as Bonbon." Funtime Freddy smiled proudly, playing with the little ears upon Bonnet's head, along with the tips of Foxy's fingers.

Foxy looked up in surprise. "Wait, I didn't know you sew Bonbon."

Freddy shrugged. "I, uh, have a lot of free time."

Finally, Funtime Foxy let out a genuine smile. "I love her. She's adorable, Freddy." Foxy pulled one of his tunic shirt sleeves back and placed Bonnet over his hand, wiggling her paw-like hand as if to wave hello.

Freddy grinned happily, and immediately pulled out his blue hand puppet, "Awesome! And maybe then we can make little skits with them and perform together!" he said excitedly in one breath, then let out a soft exhale. "You know... 'cause we don't have many shows together. Despite being 'Ultimate Duo'.."

"Trio." Funtime Foxy corrected him, but winced. "But yeah, I understand what you mean. Our talents don't really blend together, but we can make them blend!"

Foxy put a reassuring hand on Freddy's shoulder, "We just need to... come up with something new. Practice!"

Funtime Freddy grinned, a pinkish blush sprinkled across his face, though not as noticeable with the purple circles of face paint on each cheek. "Yeah!" he held Bonbon up to Bonnet, where Foxy brought the two together to perform a mini high five.

Funtime Foxy still felt the feeling of Bonbon staring at him, but brushed the thought away as he stared at the blue-ish grays.

o.o.o.o.o

Foxy groaned as he heaved the snoring man safely into the 'molder'. Whatever its called. Its original purpose is the create humanoids such as himself. But now it's being used to hold a human being.

Foxy scrunched his nose, careful not to take a whiff of the sleeping gas that still clung to his body. To a normal nose, it could probably go unnoticed. But the fox had a nose too strong for its own good.

Tiny footsteps came up from behind him, which made him scrunch his nose for a new reason.

"You're stronger than I expected." Circus Baby noted as she came up beside him. Funtime Foxy quickly noticed her clown makeup was smudged. "Being the smallest Funtime and all.."

"You're one to talk," Foxy muttered, eyeing her short stature, even compared to him he had a least half a foot against her.

Baby made a ' _hmph_ ' sound, but didn't retort anything back. Instead, she studied Foxy and smiled wryly. "You don't trust me. Do you?"

"I thought that much was obvious."

"Well, you should." Baby straightened her back. "My plan will break us out of here scott-free. You just have to _listen_."

"I'll listen when you tell me what happened to Freddy." Funtime Foxy growled. He's been worried about his partner. The entertainer grew much more quick to anger. Impatient. Unpredictable.

Foxy knew he's been avoiding Freddy these past few weeks, but he cares nonetheless.

"Funtime Freddy is fine!" Baby reassured him. "Don't worry, you'll see him again soon. But for now, you must leave before the cameras turn on! You don't want them catching you!"

"...fine." Foxy didn't like this room either way.

The Scooper was like a sleeping lion to him. Mythical from afar. But up close, take the wrong step and your neck is snapped.

The fox quickly fled the room. Intent on finding his bear.

o.o.o.o

He should be surprised.

Distraught. Furious. _Horrified_ , even, as he stared into the prominent lime green eyes of Baby's. When had they turned green? Weren't they once a vibrant sky blue?

"I told you you could trust me." Circus Baby smiled excitedly, as if she had led him to his own surprise party. Her hand idling over the button that controlled the beast. "I _knew_ you trusted me. Deep down."

"I trusted Freddy." he no longer looked at her, but instead at the lifeless bodies of his friends on the floor. Of the olive-skinned man with smudged purple face paint.

"I know. You two are made for each other." Baby smiled, more knowingly. "Quite literally."

Foxy glanced up to shoot Baby a look of disgust.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You won't die." Baby whined. "It'll hurt, but just for a bit! I'm even doing it to myself! Soon we'll be one big happy fa-"

"Just do it."

Baby's smile fell, and for a moment she stared at Foxy, green eyes searching. A different emotion flashed across her face, but was quickly changed with a grin.

"Good boy," Circus Baby cooed. "You know, maybe I should use _your_ eyes as the centerpiece of my creation." Funtime Foxy furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "You know why?

"You have pretty eyes."


End file.
